


萦绕于“心”

by HolyElissa



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyElissa/pseuds/HolyElissa
Summary: Huanting一个名叫托尼·史塔克的人工智能程序为自己进行了一次更新。他只是想保护好瑞瑞。为了做到这一点，他需要像真正的托尼·史塔克那样，无畏地挡在一位老朋友的面前。





	萦绕于“心”

**芝加哥，伊利诺伊州**

一道模糊的身影掀开了车间的卷帘门，它一矮身从门与地面不大的缝隙里钻进了室内。  
她迅速扭过头，屈膝扶着门帘，警觉地再次扫描了寂静的街道才稍许放下心来决绝地将月光拒之门外。  
盔甲慢慢在黑暗中显现出金红色的轮廓，手套的影子砸向墙面，打开了车间里的白炽灯。  
她匆匆摘下头盔，盔甲的其他部分便知晓了它们的去处，自动解体。  
钢铁之心完成了她人生中的第三十六次夜巡。  
“你早就知道！”  
她咬着牙，压抑着怒气将头盔狠狠地甩向了车间里的沙发，然后来到了工作台的电脑前。  
“Riri，你得冷静下来。”蓝色的全息投影从她身后钻了出来，他双臂交叠抱在胸前叹了口气，虽然理论上他并不能叹气，“我不想用我早就说过来开头，但我提醒过你离他远点儿，请允许我引用你当时的回答‘史塔克，那是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，又不是史蒂夫·班农’。”  
“见鬼，你早就知道！”Riri像一只猛兽的幼崽般忿恨地怒吼了一声，棕色的卷发好似愤怒的火焰。  
“我的本意是想保护你。”他表情夸张地将双手甩向空中，并开始在她身后来回踱步，“而且我阻止过你了。”  
“我已经十五岁了，史塔克，而且我也是个天才，别总把我当小孩子。你不该强迫我撤退。”Riri摆弄着键盘，通过屏幕的反光看着对方的眼睛，没好气的指控道，“我造了一副盔甲，是的，它还不成熟，可我选择接受托尼的馈赠也不是为了在这些事降临的时候能躲在他的后头！”  
“喔哦，甜心！如果他不相信你是未来，他就不会把我送过来了。可罗杰斯现在就是个天杀的九头蛇间谍，Ri，而你在他面前就只是个孩子，不管你承认与否。他活了快一百多年了而你根本不知道他能做到什么，当你出现在他面前知道这些只会让你的处境变得更加危险，我说得够清楚了吗？”没有打开的一块屏幕里，蓝色的全息投影双手合十，恳求道，“你知道我说的都是真话，所以拜托，想想你的妈妈，把这件事交给专业人士来办，好吗？”  
Riri一蹬腿，转过半圈，侧身冷冷地看着他，“而你只是个人工智能，你知道。”  
托尼拧着鼻梁无望的呻吟了一声，“以一个天才的大脑为蓝本的人工智能。”  
少女一把推开键盘，考虑了一会儿，带着一些犹疑勉强点了点头，“好吧，但你得说真话。”  
“成交。”人工智能一口答应，“我真心实意的向你表示感谢，否则我的良知会势必会对我的灵魂进行无情的拷问。”  
“我们都知道那并不会发生，托尼并没有把你设计的那么精细。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“好吧，你是什么时候发现他是九头蛇的？”她看了一眼屏幕上系统筛查的进度表，说道。  
“一个半月以前，他太大意了，所以对着托尼的身体干了件天大的傻事。”蓝色的全息投影想靠在工作台上，伸出手却令人尴尬的摸了个空。  
Riri半张着嘴，露出一种掺杂着点儿恶心的难以置信，显然她正考虑要不要堵上自己的耳朵，“虽然我是个天才，但不管怎么说我还是个未成年人。”  
“放松点儿，未成年人，我又没打算做什么限制级的描述。”托尼瞧着她这幅模样大笑出声，并暗自祈祷她以后也不会受卡玛拉影响，“你知道绝境病毒，”他继续说，“罗杰斯一直很排斥我使用绝境病毒改造自己所以他对我究竟能做什么的认知非常有限，而这些年我一直在改进它。只要托尼的生命体征没有消失，理论上任何的数据收集就不会停止，有一天他找到了托尼的'身体'，说了一些所有反派都会说的蠢话。”  
钢铁之心眼睛发亮，“你说过你来自那个用来备份托尼大脑的私人服务器，所以当你更新了自己，于是发现了他向你诉说他的邪恶计划。”  
“没错，等等……”托尼的步子突然停下来，抬起食指打断她，“噢，他现在可能已经知道我在你这儿了。”  
“靠，我暴露了吗？”她掩上了自己的嘴。  
“别骂脏话，小姑娘。”  
全息投影眼神空洞地说完，他的表情也随之放空，转而望向远方，看上去像是他坚持要在所有正在迁徙的动物里找到一只特定的火烈鸟。

**与此同时**  
**史塔克大厦，纽约**

星期五向史蒂夫点了点头。橘红色的影像慢慢消失，转眼变换成变成了一种中性而无害的蓝色。  
“你好啊，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫怔了那么一小会儿，他摇了摇头，人工智能托尼能听见他低声咒骂，继而他低沉地笑，说托尼是个疯狂的混蛋（You crazy little bastard），可事实上他才是看上去更疯狂的那一个。  
“你是他对吗？”金发的特工很高兴见到他似的，海蓝色的双眼毫不避讳的逼视着他。  
托尼觉得自己此时应当感到紧张，可是他没有，或者只是他不能。  
“你知道，我并不是你认识的那个人。”AI托尼若有所指地说，“我只是他的一部分。”说着他不着痕迹瞥了一眼史蒂夫那面盾牌上的尖角，如果说它曾沾染过什么污渍，现在也都被去得干干净净了。  
他说的话完全没有影响到史蒂夫，后者凑上近前好奇的抬起手臂，缓缓穿过了AI托尼的肩膀，什么都没有说。  
“觉得冷吗？”他叉着腰，好笑的问，“我可不是个鬼魂。”  
史蒂夫皱起了眉头，食指在蓝色的轮廓边缘流连游走，“他为什么怎么做？”  
托尼觉得自己应该感到被冒犯，可令人惊奇的，这种感受并没有出现。  
“我只知道这个程序他并不是他为你写的。”托尼诚实而强硬的回答他，“而且星期五的授权与我的并不兼容，是什么让你需要寻求他的智慧？”  
美国队长哼了一声，收回了他的手。  
“那我换一种问法好了。”

———

  
“罗杰斯刚刚动用最高权限问了星期五我有没有其他的私人服务器。这其实超过他的权限范围了，”  
托尼回过神来，对着Riri做了个鬼脸，“可他自己并不知道这点，所以我授意她告诉他了，免得他起疑。”他摸了摸下巴，“不过我想这跟你今天撞见的那场意外并没有关系。”  
Riri重新用背对着他，双眼回到屏幕，她正试图同时黑进神盾和白宫，她嗓音轻颤，仿佛因为反应过来自己经历了什么而后怕，“如果不是这样就更不能解释他为什么会突然想起调查你的私人服务器了不是吗？”  
“嘿，姑娘，看着我，你知道我碰不到你。”他蹲下来看着她棕色的眼眸，“相信我，不会有事的。”  
“你会阻止他继续做那些恐怖的事对吗？”她倔强地寻求着一个答案，夜巡时撞见的事让她如此愤怒，“他没有权利这么做。”  
他不合时宜的犹豫了很久，数据库里并没有她要的答案。  
“我并不是他，但……我想我们会的，钢铁之心（Iron Heart）。”


End file.
